Sara and Demi Meet Batman
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Two girls are locked into Arkhan Asylum, one being the child between the Joker and Harley Quinn and the other with an electrifying personality. The girls are forced to bunk in Wayne Manor until they clean up their acts before they are destroyed in a matter of time. Demi finds a bond between Mr. Bruce Wayne and Sara finds herself having a ball with Dick Grayson. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whaaat? PerkyGoth14 has written a Batman fan fic? As dark natured as I am, I'm a bit surprised myself to see that I have this as a fan fiction submission. I'd put more Rocky Horror fan fics, but due to a bad reputation I have with that category these days, I don't wanna talk about it, if you wanna know more PM me and maybe I'll talk to you about it, I just don't like to talk about it in public much. I'm just very sorry for doing it. However, I do a lot of RPs with the user AnnaleaseTurner who has become a real good friend of mine and Batman was one of them. We did this one around May, she had her OC as the child between the Joker and Harley Quinn and she made an OC for me named Demi. She owns both OCs, but I did some of Demi's character traits since I 'adopted' the OC. Please read & review and if you're wondering why I have so many new fan fic releases, its AnnaleaseTurner, she's a dear friend of mine and keeps me on my feet when good times are sinking through the cracks of depression into bad days. Please no flames, but I'd appreciate it if you'd all read & review while you follow or fave this story into your collection. **

* * *

It was a normal bleak day in Gotham. However it starts, not from in the city, but slightly out of it. This place was Arkham Asylum. In the recreational room the group of most dangerous criminals, or The Rogues, were all enjoying their free time. In the corner, next to two guards and in a straight jacket, was a young woman. She has red hair in pigtails and brown eyes. Her lips were a blood-red and her pallor was almost sickly White. She was pouting and using her feet to flick paper at the guards, having been given some pictures to look at.

The two guards were slowly getting annoyed. Neither had noticed the girl by the tv. The Joker and Harley Quinn were both watching the girls. Joker was watching the girl in the corner while Harley was watching the girl by the TV.

"Harls, our girl is a chip off the old block." the Joker muttered to her, grinning.

"Right, takes after you." Harley laughed, nervously, but assuringly.

The girl focused hard on the TV and did what she could to get a decent picture. She even hit the top of it in aggravation, feeling there was little to no avail.

The girl in the corner stuck out her Tongue and aimed one last paper ball at one of the guards' heads. She giggled as it hit him in the face as he turned "Straight in the face!" she giggled and then pretended to be upset, "It was meant to hit your head, not your face!" she told him. Her voice was high-pitched and childish, slightly more so than Harley's.

The guard growled and hoisted her up by the back of the straitjacket. "You've earned yourself extra time in therapy" he growled.

Joker scowled as the guard bothered his daughter just for her little joke. "Harls I've come up with a plan, I'll need you to stay here though, after I tell you the plan." he muttered. He knew what therapy could mean and was going to pay back those who were involved.

The other guard noticed the other girl messing with the tv and went to stop her. "Get away from the electrical device." he warned her.

"You want me to stay away?" the girl turned, holding the TV antenna with it still zapping with static electricity then she came to a guard to electrocute him.

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?" Harley sounded nervous of last time he had a plan involving her, she wound up getting hurt.

The Joker let out his usual laugh freezing most of the people, as it still freaked them out. "That's a good one," he said. He then settled down and smirked at Harley. "Not this time Harls, I'm going to break out and let myself be recaptured, but by the time I'm recaptured I need you to have the place ready to be ruled by me, Dr. Young has been working on something very interesting," he told her quietly. Only loud enough for them both (himself and Harley) to hear.

"What of the girls?" Harley asked.

Sara heard what the other girl said and giggled sweetly. "What a shocker!" she giggled, her voice sounding sweet.

The guard holding Sara put her down and went to help restrain Demi. "You have extra therapy too!" he told her.

The guard who was originally going to get Demi fell to the floor from the shock.

Demi laughed wickedly from the impact, and grunted as she was restrained. "What a sore loser!"

Sara giggled. "He sure is sore now!" she said with a burst of laughter.

The guard moved Demi towards the therapy room. Another two came, one taking the fallen guard away. And the other moving Sara and following the guard holding Demi.

Joker looked at her. "I'll probably take them with me, they could be useful." he said.

Demi hissed as she was being taken to the therapy room. No way she was going to let the guards do this to her. She was rather normal at first when she was an electrician, but something had changed her. Sara just giggled not able to do much until she could get out of the straightjacket. She however started to sober as they got closer to the therapy room. The guards smirked.

"I take no prisoners!" Demi rambled as she was escorted out.

Sara burst into giggles again.

"What about me?" Harley frowned a bit.

Joker patted her cheek, in his own caring way, though it was a little rougher than most would do, and gave a smile. "I need you to prepare this place so I can take over and use everyone to destroy Batman." he told her, still quietly.

Harley winced slightly once he had touched her, but smiled a little bit. She wanted to make sure he knew that she was still up for doing whatever he would tell her to do as instructed. "Okay, Mr. J!"

"Good girl." the Joker said. When they had to return to their cells, he was oddly complaint.

"Yes, of course." Harley nodded, obediently.

The Joker was grinning crazily though, even though he was being complaint as the Rogues, himself included, were put in their cells. He waited to bide his time, he had to time it perfectly to escape, but needed the girls to be returned first.

Harley sat in her own cell and stared into space, imaging a window that would be able to allow them to escape. But there were none. The area had no windows about as this is a very high security mental asylum/prison.

* * *

The guards stopped just a moment as they heard something. They smirked "Well girls, you have a nice surprise waiting for you." one taunted them.

Demi looked deadpan as usual, then put on a goofy face trying to sound like a foolish child. "IS IT A PUPPY!?"

"Ooh, puppy!" Sara exclaimed, as childlike as she was.

The guards sobered up. "Just shut up." the main guard said.

When they reached the therapy room they were shoved inside roughly. The room was only lit over a table and chairs where the girls could sit. Demi laughed wickedly with Sara, even if they were in pain from the rough aggression forced on them to do as told. They sat together.

Sara started to belt out an annoying nursery rhyme thinking to annoy the workers behind the mirror glass.

One of the shadows in the room moved before the lights came on and Batman was in front of the girls.

"Giant flying bat!" Demi gasped at the sight of Batman.

"BATSY!" Sara half-squealed. She had obviously been hanging around her father again when she could.

Batman didn't bat an eyelash at the shout or squeal. "I have been told about what has happened here, and myself and my friend have decided to get you into a program that should help you better." he said in his normal raspy voice. He thought that this place was no good environment for the girls, maybe if they were taken away from the influences they would become good upstanding citizens.

"We don't need help," Demi snorted slightly. "We don't have problems... We're just ECCENTRIC!" she grinned, slightly terrifying, but not as overwhelming as the Joker.

Sara yelped at Demi's grin. She then managed to jump up and climbed up onto Batman's shoulders "Don't pull that face... Papa J pulls that face..." she whimpered from her new vantage point.

Batman's jaw twitched in annoyance. He then did some fancy fight work to get Sara off his shoulders and subdued so not to do it again. "Either way it's going to happen, Bruce Wayne has already agreed and Dr. Strange and Mr. Arkham have decided it would be best for you both." he rasped.

"You mad?" Demi giggled at Sara. She looked back at the just as dark as the city hero of Gotham. "What would be best for us? You don't know me!"

Sara gave a sheepish giggle from where she was hanging from a batarang in the wall. "He knows Papa J."

Batman looked straight on into Demi's face. "I know more than you think." he said calmly. He then reached for a special spray from his utility belt. He was told to sneak the girls out due to the other Rogues, they'd cause a fuss.

"Okay, whatya want?" Demi sounded impatient with him, edgy from the electric sparks earlier.

Sara giggled and kicked her legs happily as her feet didn't touch the ground. "On the top of spaghetti all covered in cheese, I lost my poor meatball!" she started to sing, off tune however. No one could guess under her childishness was a calculating part, she herself barely knew about it until that part of her controlled her actions.

Demi glanced at Sara, and rolled her eyes. She then suddenly grunted, feeling faint. her eyes lolled back into her head and she fell like a stone to the floor at Batman's feet.

Sara seemed to fall unconscious too. She was removed from the wall and slung over Batman's shoulder while Demi was too.

Batman had cuffed Demi before picking her up just incase she woke up. He, with the help of Strange and Arkham, got them out and too the Batmobile. He kept the straightjacket on Sara incase she also woke up, when she was 'in the mood' she could be worse than her father and mother combined. He drove them to Wayne Manor.

* * *

Demi and Sara mumbled in their unconscious state. Everything was a blur of what happened before until they would wake up.

"Welcome home." a posh voice greeted while the girls heard fading in the background before they really woke up.

When the girls woke up each found themselves in a respective room. The rooms were tailored so there were no triggers for each girl. Demi's room only had battery charged things, so there was no electricity, the colors were a calming light green with darker green accents. Sara's was a lavender color with blue bedding. Each girl had an outfit with a note pinned to it.

_'Master Bruce picked these out for you, breakfast is at 9:00 am and I will fetch you then._

_Alfred Pennyworth'_ the notes read.

Demi murmured at her new surroundings. She looked around for electrical wiring, but found none. She picked up the new clothes and carefully examined the outfit. She looked around wondering what to do and decided to make herself comfortable. She didn't like it so far, but it was a rather nice, expensive looking background, so maybe she could settle and adjust. She only wondered how Sara was and what she could be up to, probably the same thing as she saw a note written by Alfred.

Sara blinked and got changed. She looked at herself to see what she looked like. She stuck out her tongue. She then searched the room top to bottom to find her own stuff. She only found some figurines of dancers on the vanity. She looked around at the colors as well, there was no green and the only purple was lavender which was way to light for her taste. She let out a loud frustrated cry.

Bruce was working out in his gym with Richard 'Dick' Grayson before breakfast. Both stopped when they heard the cry. Bruce becoming a little more grim in look after hearing it.

Demi walked all around her new home. "Hello? Anybody home?" she called, feeling insecure, but ready to lash out at anyone she would get a chance with.

Bruce came out of the gym. He had a towel around his shoulders "Hi, you must be Demi, I'm Bruce Wayne." he said, holding out a hand to be shook.

* * *

**A/N: Yes guys, some things never change, a cliffhanger chapter end FEAR ME :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes..." Demi said, gently, taking his hand. "Where did that giant flying bat go?" she murmured, faintly remembering before she blacked out.

"You mean Batman? He came and dropped you off, I'm sorry if he was rough," he said. He made sure she stayed on her feet with his hold on her hand, as she looked a little pale. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, get off." Demi scoffed, feeling hostile and backing away from Bruce.

Bruce held up his hands. "Sorry," he said, offering a friendly almost smile. "What do you like for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll just take some toast with a glass of milk." Demi shrugged, sounding a little calmer than yesterday.

"We'll go and find Alfred, and we'll see about having breakfast." Bruce said with a nod.

"You mean that guy who put me in these?" Demi asked, looking down at her forced new robes.

"Yes, he's my butler." Bruce said.

* * *

Sara came out of her room, the pout on her face looking very much like the sulky child her mindset was.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Alfred asked as he finished some cleaning.

Sara looked at him, still pouting. "These clothes aren't mine... And the room, there's no purple or gween." she said, starting to sound even more childish.

Alfred sighed. "I'm sorry, but Master Bruce required for you to wear those and stay in those rooms until further notice."

Sara's pout deepened and her face started to turn red. Her eyes darkened as well. Anyone who knew her knew this was bad.

Alfred stepped back nervously. "Oh, goodness!"

"I was taken fwom home, bwought here, and... IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sara started, ending in a cry and yell.

Alfred screamed, clamping his hands on his ears. "Please calm down, young lady! There is no yelling in this manor!"

Sara continued with her yelling. "You're yelling at me!" she cried.

"S-S-Sorry!" Alfred backed up. "Please, calm down, Don't cry..."

* * *

"I guess I know where they are." Bruce said.

Demi hummed, still unsure about staying here.

"Do you want to come?" Bruce asked her, not wanting to leave a guest alone, but needing to go and sort Alfred and Sara out.

"May as well," Demi scoffed, walking with him. "Not like I'm busy or anything."

Bruce went in the direction where the yelling had come from. He hoped that bringing the girls here would set them right, to become good citizens.

"S-S-Sorry!" Alfred backed up from the screaming girl. "Please, calm down, Don't cry..."

Sara was beyond consolable by Alfred. She felt like this was all unfair and her more childlike mindset at this time had made it feel like her whole little world was being taken over.

A raven haired boy about not the age of a grown adult and not a kid either, swooped down and restrained Sara. "ENOUGH!" he snarled at her, sounding as brave as his voice could muster.

Sara's eyes shot open and her cries died down after a minute. She still had tear marks down her cheeks but was so surprised by the boy that she couldn't help but be quiet. She breathed heavily and shakily from the crying before.

Demi followed and saw Sara being held hostage by a mysterious boy.

"No yelling in the manor," the boy told Sara, strictly. "I will let you go, only if you promise to be more quiet."

Bruce saw the situation and nodded once. He went up to them and placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Maybe you should go and sort breakfast out, and one separate of toast and milk," he muttered to the butler. "I'll take over here."

Alfred nodded and went to the kitchen.

Sara sniffled and pouted. "But, nothing's wight... Stinky Batman took us away from our home, and my Mommy and Daddy!" she said, becoming sad at thought of Harley and the Joker, missing them. And she wasn't trying to be callous, but she didn't know of Dick's past and was probably best to be distracted like most kids do at times.

Demi rolled her eyes at Sara's baby talk. "Grow up and shut up, I don't wanna be here either."

Dick let go of her, suddenly feeling cold in his heart as Sara mentioned her parents. He sighed, thinking of his own, but tried to keep his emotions under control since he was in public. "Annoying little thing..." he muttered about the 'whiny baby'.

Bruce looked between them all. "Hi there, you're Sara, right?" he asked to distract the girl from crying again. He looked at Dick apathetically and glanced at Demi. He had to have all the notes of Sara as she was slightly different from the other Rogues.

Sara blinked and looked at Bruce. The hurt of Demi's comment swept away into focusing on Bruce. "Uh-huh." she said.

Bruce smiled and shook her hand. "How about you go and wash your face and then we'll go and get ready for breakfast?" he asked and pointed to the nearest bathroom once she nodded. He sighed in relief as she skipped to go wash up. "Now, Dick, Demi, we need to talk a moment." he told them firmly, but kindly. He would have to let them know, as even Demi wouldn't know due to her only recently being classed as one of the 'Rogue Gallery'.

Dick hummed a moment and left within the shadows.

* * *

Demi glanced at him as he left and looked back at Bruce and Sara. "Am I in trouble?" she sounded as if she had been told this before and she already knew what was coming. Ever since her incident, she had been edgy and suspicious of everything, especially when people wanted to be alone with her.

Bruce shook his head. "No, you're not in trouble, neither are you Dick..." he began. He made sure Sara was definitely not around them at the moment. "You may have heard this before Demi but I want both of you to listen" he tells them. "Sara, as you both know is Harley Quinn's and the Joker's child... But what you may not know is why she is like she is," he looked them both in the eyes. "She was taken from them and they put her in solitary aiming for her to grow up without Their influence but she ended up not having much human contact from when she turned five," he informed them.

"She was alone in that cell for years until the Joker first broke her out, the Riddler helped teach her, but her mind remained that of a child, though she is smart" he then continued, almost finished. "So that is why she is dangerous yet innocent at the same time... I want you both to remember though her mind is still stuck on a child's point of view so that's why she acts the way she does." he finally finished. He looked at both to get their replies.

"So... in short...she's insane..." Dick spoke up. "I'd probably crack too if I were raised by the Joker and his crazy girlfriend."

"Big whoop." Demi rolled her eyes.

Bruce frowned slightly at Demi's response but didn't make a big deal of it. "So, if she acts like a young child, you'll understand why now," he told them. "And when she is most childlike don't take her comments to heart," he then told them. "And she wasn't raised properly so that is why she is the way she is" he ends, seeing Sara coming up to them.

"I'll do my best to respect and care for her, just as long as she doesn't go in my room without permission and draws on the walls." Dick hardened his gaze, then tried to calm down once Sara came back.

Sara came skipping back through and het face was now clear of any traces of her tantrum and crying. "What's for breakfast?" she asked, sweetly tilting her head cutely.

Demi shrugged and saw Sara come back as well. "Food?" she teased, sarcastically.

Sara giggled. "I know food, silly..." she told Demi. "I meant what food!"

Bruce nodded and then smiled at Sara. "Well, I think Alfred will be just finishing now let's go and see." he said.

Sara then grinned at Bruce, traces of the Joker's smile in it. "Yay, breakfast!" she said, and grabbed Dick and Bruce's hands, remembering that Demi didn't like it when someone tried to grab her hand. "Come on, you too, Dem-Dem!" she called, trying to pull the males along.

Dick walked within the shadows to get himself some breakfast.

Demi shuddered a bit at Sara's Joker grin. She even felt more irritated and disgusted with the nickname Sara had given her. "Coming..." she mumbled.

* * *

Alfred was about done with breakfast as he took out the best plates and served the others. Bruce went and sat in his normal seat. He watched the girls though.

Sara took the hoodie off and threw it over the back of the chair she wanted to sit on. She was wearing a slightly large T-shirt on underneath. She then went up to Alfred and hugged him, looking like a child who got caught stealing a cookie. "Sorry for earlier..." she mumbled with the bottom lip sticking out, slightly.

"Erm... that's quite alright, child." Alfred smiled nervously. "No harm done..."

Bruce chuckled a little behind his hand. Demi fiddled with her fork, glancing at Dick as he sat perfectly still and a little hungry.

Sara smiled as she went and sat down. She passed Dick, stopping briefly to hug the boy. "And I forgive ya for grabbing me!" she chirped, sounding like Harley. She then grinned, obviously her dad was obvious in her smile.

Dick's eyes widened at the sudden hug, then he slowly shuit his eyes, glowering at her. "Let...go..." he sounded royally angered with her.

Bruce raised an eyebrow a fraction.

"Meaniebum!" Sara huffed, crossed her arms, and stalked away. She was only trying to be friendly. She threw herself in a chair in a sulk.

Dick grunted, dusting himself clean. "Girls..." he spat out.

Demi glanced at him, then looked away distantly.

"Breakfast is about ready!" Alfred called.

Bruce looked in the direction of Alfred. "Thanks!" he called back.

Sara just huffed and her eyes teared up. She was upset about how boys were meaniebums.

"Of course, sir." Alfred called back, pleasantly as always.

Dick grew bored, putting his hand under his chin and playing with his fork. Sara saw this, a devious thought coming into her mind, and she made her fork 'accidentally' fall onto the ground. She then bent under the table to get it and tied Dick's laces together. She then popped back up looking all innocent.

"Are you better?" Dick asked, snorting at her.

Bruce sighed internally, he hoped this would all calm down soon. "So, Demi, what are your hobbies?" he asked.

Alfred came in with trays of breakfast food for everyone.

"I like electronics." Demi grinned, rather eerily.

Sara nodded, smiling sweetly. "Ooh, pancakes!" she chirped, she even bounced in the seat.

Bruce smiled at his butler/father figure. He then gave a small nod. "I see..." he said to Demi.

Demi gigged wickedly, then looked around for an electric outlet.

"Settle yourself, young lady." Alfred said, gently, placing down the food for everyone to dig in.

Sara bit her lip smiling and tried to stop bouncing.

"Grow up, will you?" Dick glared at her, sounding like a strongly, irritated older brother.

Bruce looked warningly at Dick.

Sara took some pancakes and started to eat, ignoring Dick completely.

Bruce let everyone serve themselves first. "Demi, there is no electrical things in here, antique dining room." he said, calmly.

"Dammit..." Demi grumbled, taking her fork and eating the eggs for breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Arkham, Joker was looking around and was frowning. Which was very unlike him, and would put fear into even the bravest man. He looked around once more. "Harley, have you seen Sara and 'Sparky'?" he asked her, still frowning.

"I-I heard they were being taken into custody..." Harley replied, trying to be calm.

The Joker's eyes widened and then narrowed. "**WHAT?!**" he yelled, angrily, standing up and slamming his hands on the table in front of him.

Harley grew terrified instantly of his horrifying nature.

The Joker, for once, didn't take the anger put on Harley. He grabbed his plastic spark and went up to the nearest guards and seriously hurt one before threatening the other. "Where is my daughter and the 'sparky' redhead?" he asked angrily, a dangerous grin forming on his face.

"Taken into custody, sit down!" the guard told him, sharply. "Don't make me hurt you, creep."

The Joker grinned darkly. "No one takes my family, or 'toy' away from me, and be thankful that I didn't kill your friend... Now, tell me where the girls are or I _will_ kill you." he threatened. He was surprised deep down that Harley wasn't joining him, after all, it was her 'baby' that was taken away too as well as 'Sparky'.

The guard felt horrified suddenly, nearly crying from fear. "Batman has escorted them away to a new home.."

"Where, exactly?" the Joker asked, his voice darkening. He laughed humorlessly. "And that Bat in my Belfry has gotten too big for his boots." he muttered.

"The last i heard a mansion!" the guard squeaked. "Please, don't be so rough!"

The Joker nodded and then stabbed the guard in the arm. He then looked at Harley as he advanced on her, 'remember the plan,' he told her before making his casually towards going out of Arkham.

The guard cried in pain and nearly fell to his knees.

"Yes, sir." Harley nodded.

The Joker whistled as he walked. He beat up any guard trying to stop him.

* * *

Dick stared at his food, eating it, nearly cracking a smile. Demi smiled half way at him. It was great to see him smile. Bruce shook his head again. Sara finished her pancakes, after putting extra syrup on. She blinked slowly happily smiling from her now full belly. Her pupils were massive when she opened her eyes.

"That was very delicious." Demi smiled once she finished her breakfast.

"Agreed," Dick stood up from his chair. "I'm going to my room..." he walked off, but tripped over his knotted shoe laces.

"Oh, my gosh, are you okay!?" Demi backed up to give him room.

"I know one of you girls did this!" Dick snarled.

Bruce looked firmly at Sara. But even he had to pale at the look on her face.

Sara's pupils were still large. She had a growing smile on her face. Her shoulders shook with laughter. One could imagine a dark purple aura around her, her hair framing her face though messily. When her laughter actually escaped it was a dark evil laugh.

"Demented much?" Demi spoke up after what felt like terrifying silence.

Bruce swallowed slightly and set his firmest father look. "Calm down, Sara, and apologize to Dick." he said.

Sara was still laughing, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The laugh faded into giggles, but it was still creepy. "Boy fell!" she managed to spit out, between giggles. She wrapped her arms around her torso. It was strange how her eviller side could be let out.

Dick grunted, unlacing his shoe laces.

"Are you okay?" Demi asked.

"I'm fine." Dick glared at her, then left abruptly. "I don't need apologies..."

Bruce sighed and stood up, putting his hand on Sara's shoulder. "I'm going to have to ground you and send you to your room to think on what you've done." he told her.

Sara instantly sobered her eyes narrowing at Bruce before widening. "Huh?" she asked, sounding confused.

Demi looked distantly and hopped down from her seat, wondering what she should do.

Bruce looked at Demi. "Is there any activities you like to do?" he asked her. He steered Sara toward the door. "Think about it and we can see what we can do."

"Does taking a bath with a toaster count?" Demi asked with a creepy, innocent smile, looking back up at him like he were her new legal guardian and she was an adopted child making a good first impression.

Bruce shook his head. "Not really," he said, before taking Sara to her room. He put her in and trusted enough to not lock the door. He then joined Demi back in the dining room.

Sara went along quietly, childlike curiosity making her look around at every bit of art they passed. She saw a clock that looked a little out-of-place. She went and sat on the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest, pouting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, then I don't know." Demi stared at the foor in response to Bruce's question.

Dick rolled his eyes at Sara's crying and shut his bedroom door quickly like he were hiding something from the girls since they didn't know him as well as Bruce did.

Bruce chuckled like he had seen it before. "He doesn't know how to react with girls." he said, making Demi think that was the reason.

"Oh, he's very mysterious." Demi observed.

Bruce chuckled. "Right, how about we go and see what car we can take out to get you girls new clothes?" he suggested to Demi.

"You have more than one car?" Demi wondered, shocked and surprised.

Bruce grinned, using his 'playboy billionaire' smile. "Of course, I'm Gotham's richest guy." he said, not really bragging.

"This must be the only mansion in Gotham City..." Demi whispered to herself.

"So, come on." He said with a smile and showed her to his garage. It had all cars that one could think of, and a few motorbikes.

Demi followed cautiously, looking around.

"Take your pick of which you want to ride in." Bruce said, smirking at the car collection.

Demi looked among the cars with wonder and awe. Bruce watched her, giving her time to pick. "This looks like it came from a biker bar." Demi pointed to a black motorbike with flames, devils, and skulls designed around it.

Bruce chuckled. "Brought it from an ex-professional bar fighter."

"What'd ya do? Fight 'em?" Demi asked, not believing someone like Bruce would be able to fight down someone.

Bruce flexed playfully, like an embarrassing father figure. Demi rolled her eyes lightly and continued to explore. Bruce chuckled slightly.

Demi hopped into a bright blue car with purple and white streaks and gripped the wheel. "This is awesome! Dare I say _ELECTRICfying_?" she giggled at her predictable pun.

Bruce rolled his eyes, but smiled. He went and got the keys. "Do you have a license?"

"Maybe." Demi said quickly. She then heard a distant voice echo. "Did you hear that?"

Bruce looked at her, he had to keep up the normal guise. "No.."

Demi shrugged and kept playing with the wheel.

"If no license, I will drive." Bruce said.

"Fiiiine..." Demi sounded childish, but not as childish as Sara.

Bruce got into the driver's seat as it seemed Demi didn't have a license.

"So where are we gonna go?" Demi looked around.

"We can go to any clothes shop you fancy." Bruce said.

"Good luck, I'm picky." Demi teased.

Bruce smirked. "Well, I guess we can afford to, also we'll need to pick clothes for Sara."

"Is Sara 'grounded' by the way?" Demi asked with air quotes, irritated.

Bruce sighed and nodded as he started the car to zoom out of the garage. "She has the mind of a child, she has to get treated like a child." he said.

"Well, if i was raised by the Joker and his demented girlfriend, I'd probably snap too." Demi mumbled, folding her arms as she hooked herself in.

Bruce gave a soft sigh. "She'd probably not be childlike if she hadn't been raised by those maniacs."

"I'd probably become an alcoholic." Demi said.

Bruce snorted, allowed to in this side of his personality.

* * *

Sara heard this and perked up a little if they went she could explore. She looked at her window and tried to open it. She got the window open. She slid out and shimmied along a few vines to get to a window of an empty room. She hummed a song Harley used to sing to her. Sara giggled sweetly and then snuck in through an empty room's window. She then slipped into the hallway and started to explore.

Alfred and Dick could be heard talking not too far from Sara's spot.

Sara hid behind a nearby suit of armor. She peeped out quickly to see where they were.

"Just give them a chance, my boy." Alfred told the pessimistic boy.

Dick grunted and walked off as he passed the suit of armor and Alfred went another way.

Sara sighed silently in relief and went exploring again, skipping as she went along. At one point she had to stop as there was a wall decoration that looked good enough to swing on. She gave a creepy smile and jumped up to swing on it, almost yelling as it started to move.

"What was that?" Alfred wondered, as he dusted another part of the house.

Sara blinked from where the wall had turned, as the wall ornament had made it turn. She saw it had many of the outfits of her fellow 'Rogues' or at least copies. She found it weird that Bruce would have these. She squealed when she saw one like her's. "Purples, gweens..." she squeaked and went to grab it.

Sara got changed into the tight outfit and put her hair in pigtails. She used some of the make up to paint her face White, her lips red and put on her mask. She smiled, feeling more comfortable now. She smiled still. "Sweetheart is in the building!" she lisped, throwing her arms out happily. She then went out and started to sneak out.

Sara, who was now Sweetheart as in her outfit, slipped out of the secret room and skipped to head to the nearest window.

Sweetheart escaped and skipped until she found a pogo stick. She then started to use that. "Boing-y!" she giggled as she bounced.

* * *

The Joker had escaped and was making his way towards a hideout he had. He planned to attack the only mansion in Gotham. He nodded as the plan was set, all he needed now was a couple of dumb guys to be his henchmen for a short while.

"He's escaped!" a guard called.

"Sound the alarm!" another called for the Joker's unscheduled release.

The Joker went to the Penguin's club to find some, though he was in disguise.

The escape of the Joker was slowly starting to leak out of Arkham. A news reporter caught wind and started to record a video of it with her crew. Several people were chattering about the Joker and feared the worst for their lives in this not very safe, dark, depression city they call home.

* * *

Sara giggled and squealed happily about the Joker escaping. She went to first get candy from the candy store. She had no money though.

"Hey kid, you want a nice juicy wowwipop?" the owner asked, treating Sara like a lot younger than she already is.

Sara smiled cutely. "Uh-huh!" she chirped, swinging her arms.

"What kind?" the candy store owner asked, babying her.

Sweetheart skipped over to him. "Any fwavor..." she said, her grin becoming similar to her dad's as the man turned to get her a lollipop.

The candy man seemed frightened of her grin. "Goodness, you look like that Joker fellow..."

"Papa J, where!?" she asked, still childlike, but she grabbed the lollipop and stuck it in her mouth and she climbed onto her stomach on the counter and swung her legs, grabbing the man's shirt.

"H-Hey now, take it easy!" the candy man sounded panicked, he then saw a strong family resemblance. "Oh my gosh..."

Sweetheart giggled. "Tell me where Papa J is and a little more candy and I pwomise I won' hurt ya!" she said, sweetly, even though she was threatening him.

"Oh, what could a little girl like you do to hurt little old me?" the candy man asked, returning his nature as a kind, simple-hearted man.

"I can shove evewy piece of candy I can down your thwoat and let ya choke." she said, sitting up and straightened the man's bow tie as if she was just helping him, not threatening him.

"HELP! HELP!" the man cried in fear.

Sweetheart shoved the lollipop in his mouth to quiet him. "I guess ya don't know then," she said. "I'll find someone who does." She then un-did the bow tie and bound his hands, taking some of the candy, and then bouncing out on a pogo stick. A bunch of lollipops in her pocket and one in her mouth.

The man grew very nervous and set himself down.

* * *

The news report came onto the TV, pausing any other TV shows. "We have a breaking news story from in front of Gotham's Arkham Asylum." the news reporter said. The story of the Joker escaping was told by the same reporter who had first heard it. It also came on the TV's in the Wayne Mansion.

"Whoa!" Dick was watching the report on TV. He then quickly went off to tell someone he could, nearly sliding down the halls.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked the boy.

"You gotta see this!" Dick cried, turning on the TV to show the report.

"Oh, my goodness!" Alfred watched, feeling apprehensive and uneasy.

Sweetheart bounced down the street and came across a group of people outside the TV Store. "BOING-Y!" she called as she bounced extremely high, aiming to land in the group of people, her pigtails bouncing too. "Anyone know where Papa J is?" she asked the group as she landed between them. She blinked as they mostly ran off screaming, recognizing her. "Aww..." she pouted cutely, sniffing.

Little did she know that one camera had caught her bouncing past too.

One poor woman looked at Sweetheart, then ran away screaming, dropping her groceries.

Sweetheart pouted again. "Nobody likes me..." she muttered. She then sighed, bouncing off again. Maybe 'Uncle Pengu' would know where her dad was. Sweetheart bounced all the way to the Iceberg lounge. She didn't use the pogo stick indoors though.

Penguin was serving customers, he was once a bad guy gone good. The Joker was in the back, discussing plans with his new henchmen.

* * *

Bruce soon had himself and Demi at a rather nice clothing store. Demi half way smiled and smiled deeply toward Bruce. She laid her head on his shoulder. Bruce blinked and just concentrated on parking up. He did smile back though.

Demi woke up a little once she felt the car stop and she slowly opened her eyes. "Are we there yet, Mama?" she mumbled.

"Yes, we are, but I'm not a mama." Bruce said, gently.

"Huh?" Demi rubbed her eyes. "Oh, hey..." she laughed slightly. "Guess I was dreaming..."

"Well, let's go and get you some nice clothes." Bruce said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mr. Wayne." Demi said, a little more properly than sarcastic as before.

Bruce smiled and got out of the car with Demi and led her into the store. "What sort of clothes do you prefer?" he asked her. He knew roughly the outlay of the place.

"Something not too dressy... Like I'll wear a skirt, but nothing fluffy or high heels..." Demi replied.

Bruce nodded. "This way," he said, leading her to some clothes she would like. He managed to get the excited shop clerks to leave him in peace.

Demi followed casually. The store population seemed a little more calm than everyone else in Gotham right now. Bruce looked for some stuff for Sara but was totally out of his element with picking clothes for girls. Soon they were at the bit that had the stuff that Demi would like too.

Demi looked at the clothes and smiled a bit. "These will be better than what I wore before."

"Well, pick whatever you like." Bruce told her with a smile. He grabbed a few dresses that look Sara's size.

Demi smiled at him, walking over and glancing to see a nice shade of blue dress. "This almost looks like the ocean..."

Bruce looked at her and the dress. "Find it in your size." he told her. He picked up some soft lavender and pink dresses, thinking Sara would perhaps like them.

Demi took one of the dresses and went to a woman at the table to ask if they had one her size as Bruce looked through some other clothes for Sara.

The woman looked at Demi with raised eyebrows, but smiled once she recognised her as the girl coming in with Bruce Wayne.

Dick stood tall and dashed to get dressed up in secret. Since Bruce wasn't home, this was up to him.

* * *

As that was happening, Robin the Boy Wonder was stalking Gotham City for Sweetheart, ready to take her on and he didn't care if she was a girl, she was going down either way. "Where could she be?" Robin mumbled to himself, looking around for Sweetheart.

Someone from the front of the iceberg lounge saw the two and then turned and ran out to call the police. The person bumped into Robin. "O-Oh, Robin... Joker and his kid are in the Iceberg Lounge!" he gulped.

"Right!" Robin nodded then distantly went away to make a private call to Batman. "Come on..."

* * *

**Iceberg Lounge**

Sweetheart went up to the Penguin, keeping herself inconspicuous as possible. "Uncle Pengu... Have you seen Papa J? He appar-apper-appi...Was shown as being escaped." she whispered to the man, getting frustrated as she couldn't say the word.

Penguin looked at her, not sure whether to answer the girl or not about where The Joker was.

Sweetheart beamed up at him.

'Uncle Pengu' sighed, he couldn't let her go to the Joker, but if the Joker saw her then, that way he (Penguin) would be innocent mostly. "He hasn't arrived here, but how about a soda on the house?" he asked.

Sweetheart nodded. "Please!" she chirped and followed 'Uncle Pengu' to a seat that was visible to someone coming out of the backroom.

* * *

The Joker had actually been there, meeting with his new henchmen.

"So, what's in it for us if we help ya?" the shorter one asked his new boss.

"Yeah, this don't come cheap, ya know." the taller one added.

The Joker grinned freakishly. "How about you get to keep your lives, and you get to have a go at beating up Batsy?" he suggested.

The men glanced at each other with an evil grin toward each other and looked back.

"You got a deal!" the taller man finalized the deal.

The shorter man seemed childish and afraid of the Joker's slasher smile.

"Oh, grow up ya fool!" the taller man bonked him on the head.

The Joker grinned and laughed maniacally. "Nice to have ya on the team, boys!" he told them.

The men saluted and grinned to shake hands with their new boss.

The Joker kept on smiling, but said, "Sorry boys, I don't shake hands, but how about a drink to seal the deal?" he suggested. He had lethal buzzers in his gloves.

"Now you're talkin'!" the shorter man grinned, laughing.

The Joker grinned as he took the henchmen to get them drinks. This would be the nicest he'd ever act to any of his henchmen. The henchmen cackled and took their drinks. The Joker laughed too but stopped when he heard the cry of 'Papa J'. He looked around and saw a familiar face, Sara.

"Papa J?" the henchmen wondered together. They never took the Joker being one to have or raise children. What a nightmare life that kid would grow up with.

The Joker smirked, then gave his henchmen a glare. "Don't comment." he warned.

The henchmen got wide eyed and calmed down a bit.

Sweetheart swung her legs cheerfully and hummed the song again. Luckily, no one noticed her to look as being too weird. The Penguin brought her soda over. He then had to get back to business. Sweetheart looked to the direction of the laughter and looked in the direction. "Papa J!" she squealed and started to make her way toward him. She jumped and hugged him. "Batsy was mean, Papa!" she half wailed.

"What's with the kid?" the shorter henchman asked.

The taller one rolled his eyes and shoved him for saying such a thing, it could be bad for their job.

The Joker turned to glare at the shorter man. "You say something?" he asked, his voice deathly low.

Sweetheart glanced at the man and popped a lollipop in her mouth.

"No, sir!" the shorter one cowered.

The Joker nodded and nicely, but roughly, patted Sara's head. Sweetheart smiled happily. He took the henchmen and Sara in the backroom. "Now, Sweetheart, these men are gonna help me do my work." he told his daughter.

Sweetheart tilted her head at the men and smiled sweetly. "That's awful nice of ya to help Papa J!" she told them, perkily.

"Erm... Thanks, kid." the taller one shrugged.

"I love helping people!" the shorter one said with a childish smile.

The taller one rolled his eyes at him.

The Joker smirked and then started to drink his own drink.

Sweetheart smiled and handed the shorter guy a lollipop. "Here ya go!" she said.

"Oh, wow, thank you very much!' the shorter one took it like a fool or child. "Look, mate, I got a sucker!"

"So do I..." the taller one narrowed his eyes at him, implying the short man was the sucker and not referring to candy.

"Oh." the shorter man sounded offended, but smiled. "Sweet." he licked the candy without a care.

The Joker raised an eyebrow, but kept it to himself.

Sweetheart smiled at the shorter henchman, then scowled at the taller one. "You're the suckah!" she huffed, and shook her finger in his face.

The Joker watched carefully what Sara would do and watched what the taller man would do.

Sweetheart once again smiled at the shorter one, but stood up and pouted to the taller man. "Apowogize to him."

"Excuse me!?" the taller man seemed shocked and intimidated by her baby talk.

The Joker's grin widened, but it didn't look out-of-place.

"Apowogize... Now." she told him again.

The taller man chuckled and ruffled up her hair. "Why don't you make me?"

The Joker raised an eyebrow and watched what Sara would do. Sweetheart's face froze and she slowly fixed her hair. She then popped another lollipop in her mouth and suddenly lunged at the tall guy, flipping over his head and wrapped her legs around his neck to throw the man. The men then learned that Sweetheart isn't a normal girl. Yes, raised by a super villain, but this was ridiculous. The Joker couldn't help but laugh madly. This was priceless, his little girl managed to throw a larger man into the wall, though not hurt him too badly, and still remain calm about it.

Sweetheart put her hands on her hips. "Now say sorry to ya fwiend." she said, still mad at the guy.

"S-Sorry!" the taller man told the shorter one.

"It's okay!" the shorter one laughed, enjoying his candy.

* * *

Outside the clothing store, the Batman symbol came into view.

Bruce looked at his Batman phone. "What is it?" he asked, quietly.

The woman was busy with Demi, helping her out.

"The Joker's spawn is on the loose, I need your help, you know I can't do this by myself." Robin alerted him.

Bruce sighed. "On my way." he then went up to Demi.

"No, no, a little smaller." Demi said, making conversation.

The woman nodded. "Anything else you need help with, miss?" she asked just before Bruce came up to them.

Demi smiled and looked at anything else she could possibly purchase. "I think that's all for tonight."

"Something important has come up," Bruce spoke up, gently. "I'll get Alfred to come and join you, okay?"

Demi heard Bruce's voice beside her. "Um, okay, how long will you be gone?" she asked.

Bruce offered an apologetic smile. "I'll be back, but Alfred will help you," he said and handed her enough money to buy other clothes and some lunch too. "Can you stay with her until my butler comes?" he asked the sales assistant.

The lady nodded, gushing. "Yes, sir, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded and offered Demi a smile. "I'll see you later." he said, before he had to rush off.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Demi smiled, then continued to observe. "Do you have any jewelry in pearl?"

The shop assistant smiled. "Of course, miss, this way." she said, leading the way.

Demi smiled and followed her. The sales assistant was pretty friendly, not even just professionally.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This RP ended around the middle of the May and has been discontinued until this point. I don't know if AnnaleaseTurner and I will continue it from here or not, but read & review. **

* * *

Bruce sped back to the mansion to suit up and go in the Batmobile. Batman told Alfred what he would have to do and then drove the Batmobile to the Iceberg Lounge.

Robin kept waiting and made sure no one would be watching him and felt quietly relieved to see Batman.

Batman looked at Robin. "Tell me what you know." he said to the boy.

"I heard a familiar girl voice, and the Joker in there, but no Harley Quinn," Robin tried his best to remember for his mentor. "I heard two other voices but they don't sound familiar to me at all. They could be new allies or minions."

Batman nodded. "We'll go in through the vents to surprise him, who is the girl?" he then asked, dreading the answer, but guessing who it could be.

"They call her Sweetheart." Robin clarified.

Batman nodded, and then hearing the noise through his earpiece, rushed in, hearing the fight. "Let's go..." he told the boy.

"Right." Robin nodded and pursued with Batman.

Batman got them in quickly and then dropped down into the room. "Joke's over, Joker, and the girl will be returned safely." he stated.

The henchmen both then panicked once they saw the dark knight. "BATMAN!"

"And Robin!" the boy wonder jumped down, glaring at them.

The Joker stopped laughing, but still grinned. "Batsy and the Boy Blunder. What a surprise!" he announced. He gestured for the men to attack first.

Sweetheart pouted at Batman and Robin's entrance. She giggled madly at her dad's names for them. Her gaze fixed on Robin though.

Batman looked, his normal stoic self. "Time to return to Arkham, Joker, and Sweetheart will be returned to the safe house." he informed them all.

"Playtime's over!" Robin added, sounding fierce.

The Joker, seeing the men not going right away actually got a hold of them and threw them towards Batman and Robin. He even managed to get Sara behind him, ready to protect her even if it didn't seem like he was. Sweetheart bounced up and down swinging her arms, still sucking on a lollipop. She glanced around her dad. Batman easily deflected one away from him, without actually hurting the man badly.

Robin glanced at the girl, she seemed very familiar now.

The Joker frowned and then fixed his glare on Robin. "Looking at something, Boy Blunder?" he asked, his voice dangerous.

Sweetheart winced while still bouncing, she didn't like her dad's voice like that. Batman also got rid of the other henchman, he was more prepared than them and so found it easy to beat them. The hired henchmen groaned in pain.

"N-No..." Robin stammered a bit. 'Did I stutter? I never stutter!" he thought to himself, biting his lip. "Give up, there's no way out!" Robin spoke, returning his determination.

The Joker grinned suddenly and, trying to make sure Batman couldn't touch Sara, lunged grabbing a chair to break over Batman's head. Batman ducked the chair and aimed a punch at the Joker. He groaned in pain though as the Joker hit the chair off his back.

The Joker cackled at Batman. "Aww, did Batsy fall?" he taunted. He then went to get Robin off Sara.

"You're next!" Robin sneered at Sweetheart, holding her against the wall, growling, then he suddenly felt something odd in his chest. He stopped a bit, turning bright red and seemed to be sweating. Almost as if he had a crush or something.

Batman managed to stop the Joker from hurting Robin and pulled the Joker over.

Sweetheart looked up at Robin with wide eyes, her mask clearly showing that. Her painted face hid her slight blush. Though she didn't understand why. She then randomly popped a lollipop in his mouth. He was looking pretty cute. Robin snapped out o it and went to pin down Sara.

He was then surprised that she had successfully pinned him down, more stronger than him and he stammered and sweated a bit. Though Sara didn't seem to be very taunting or victorious of it and he felt very warm suddenly. He didn't know why and lost track of the fight between Batman and the Joker.

The Joker continued to fight Batman, seeing that Sara had Robin pinned.

Sweetheart looked down at Robin, a curious look on her face. She tilted her head and suddenly beamed. "Hiya!" she giggled.

Batman soon was just about to deliver the ending punch of the fight. He saw the pair of younger ones and raised an eyebrow behind his cowl.

"H-Hi..." Robin nearly hiccupped. Why wasn't he fighting her? Why wasn't he following Batman's example and showing her no mercy? He turned nearly as red as his sidekick uniform and tried to push her off, but found his body weakening.

The Joker watched, frowning slightly. He saw how Sara wasn't fighting Robin. Sweetheart smiled sweetly but didn't let go even when he pushed her. Batman punched the Joker and then cuffed the half-conscious man. He then went over to Sara and Robin. Robin deeply blushed once Batman came alongside them. The Joker didn't struggle still half conscious.

Sweetheart yelped slightly as she was lifted by the back of her outfit. "Don't be so wough, it hurts ya know!" she glared at Batman.

Batman looked calmly at her. "We'll have to take you back to the safe house, your new guardian will be worried about you." he rasped.

"Oh, no!" Robin gasped once he saw Sweetheart picked up, worried about her safety. He then grunted and shook his head. Why should he care?

"Are we still gonna have jobs, Boss?" the shorter henchman asked, dumbly.

The Joker glanced at the man. "If you're in Arkham, yeah." he muttered.

The taller man kicked the shorter man's stomach again, annoyed at his foolishness.

"That hurt!" the shorter man frowned.

"Try thinkin' before ya speak." the taller one glared at him.

The Joker man smirked slightly.

Sweetheart looked at Robin. She tilted her head, but focused on 'Batsy' again. "No, I wanna stay with Papa J!" she said.

Batman looked calmly. "Either you go to the safe house peacefully, or I'll have to knock you out." he informed her.

Robin bit his lip a little at that idea, but tried his best to hide his hidden emotions. Why was he so obsessed with Sweetheart?

Sweetheart gave up struggling. She then gazed at the taller henchman. "What did I tell ya about not being mean to him?" she lisped.

Batman kept his stoic look. But he didn't do anything as he could tell she would come peacefully.

The taller man rolled his eyes. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

The Joker laughed at that. Sweetheart smiled and then held out her hands with her wrists put together.

Batman looked at Robin. "I'll need your help to keep her quiet while I drop off the Joker in Arkham." he told the boy.

"Right," Robin nodded then walked toward Sweetheart to make sure she wouldn't try anything funny before being taken away back into safe custody without any trouble.

Batman handed her over to Robin. He then went and hoisted up the Joker.

Sweetheart was still holding her hands out. "Ain't ya gonna blind me so I can't escape?" she asked, childishly.

"Now, stop." Robin mumbled, and held Sweetheart tight against his body to prevent her from escaping.

The Joker glared woozily at Robin. "Hands off!" he growled, though not able to do much.

"I can't believe we got to meet Batman and Robin!" the short man cheered.

The taller one glared at him and rolled his eyes again.

"Do you think they'll give me their autographs?"

Batman went to lock the Joker in the Batmobile first. "Come on, Robin..." he muttered to the boy.

"Yes." Robin nodded and walked with Sweetheart as instructed.

The Joker cackled a little, but was still pretty out of it. Sweetheart walked peacefully with Robin. She was looking about in childish interest at anyone's reaction. Batman walked ahead, ignoring any stares they received.

Robin did the same, and settled himself with escorting Sweetheart. "Stop looking like that... You'll attract unnecessary attention..." he grumbled to her, darkly.

The Joker started to laugh when Batman threw him in the Batmobile. Batman got in and waited for Robin and Sweetheart.

Sweetheart stuck her tongue out at Robin. "Can't stop me looking, unless ya blindfold me!" she said, she had seen it in a kids cartoon one time.

Robin grunted and rolled his eyes. "Grow up, will ya?"

Sweetheart shook her head. "Nuh-uh!" she pouted, she couldn't even reach for one of her last two lollipops.

"Girl..." Robin nearly hissed at her.

The Joker looked at Batman. "Batsy, are you gonna allow the Boy Blunder to canoodle with my girl?" he asked.

Batman ignored him. He just hoped that Sara would keep Dick's secret if she figured it out and not hurt either part of Dick (as in Robin part and Dick part).

The Joker repeated the question, loud enough for them to hear when they reached the car. Batman ignored him and looked ahead.

Sweetheart giggled and then looked adorably confused. "What's a 'canoodle'? It sounds yummy!" she chirped.

"Shush!" Robin hissed, keeping custody of Sweetheart until they were safe.

The Joker laughed at Sara's reply. Batman's face didn't react but even he was slightly amused. Sweetheart giggled but kept quiet. Due to the cramped space of the Batmobile she had to sit with Robin. She hummed the tune of 'Hush Little Baby'. They then went off to Arkham.

* * *

The shop assistant, who had helped Demi, waved as the girl and Alfred left the shop. "Have a nice day now." she said. She found the girl a nice delightful customer to help, kind of thinking that Demi and Bruce were together and thought the smaller dresses were for their daughter. She didn't comment though on this though.

"Find everything you wanted okay?" Alfred asked, casually.

"Yeah, a lot better than those clothes you laid out for me." Demi replied, trying to sound polite and not nasty, actually attempting to be a nice girl.

* * *

"Lock her up and throw away the key." Robin said, feeling unfortunate to have a spot next to Sweetheart, making him feel sick in his stomach. His body must have related to him and was coping with the misfortune of being next to such a sickly girl.

The Joker glared at Robin, but then grinned darkly. "At least that way she'll be with her mother and me!"

Sweetheart looked both hopeful and strangely, confused. She was hopeful as she wanted to be back with her Mama and Papa J, but confused as she also felt apprehension of it if Batman agreed.

Batman looked at Robin as he hoisted the Joker out of the car. "She needs to be returned to the safe house so she can be taught how to act as a proper citizen." she reminded the boy. He would take the Joker in after the reply.

"Yes, of course." Robin nodded.

"What does that mean, Bats?" The Joker asked, scowling, then grinning madly.

Batman nodded and dragged the Joker along.

Sweetheart looked at Robin. "I'm hungry..." she pouted.

"You'll get food..." Robin told her, without a hint of emotion in his voice.

Sweetheart smiled sweetly. "Okay." she said happily. She then settled and started to wait. She twiddled her thumbs as she did.

Robin sighed and waited for further instruction. "Can't we arrest people who are plain annoying?" he asked the dark knight, feeling impatient with the alleged Sweetheart.

Sweetheart looked at Robin and pouted. "Ya don't like me?" she asked, her lower limp jutting and quivering slightly.

"What!?" Robin glanced at her.

Batman watched a moment, not sure how to answer.

Sweetheart sniffled slightly, her bottom lip still quivering. "You don' like me...?" she repeated, in more of a whisper.

"Stop that... It's not funny... it's annoying..." Robin clamped through his teeth to her, nearly blushing.

Batman got into the car and drove them off. He would make them through the front way to 'Bruce Wayne's manor'. After all, Sara was awake now.

Sara even took off her mask slightly to wipe her eyes. "Wasn't tryin' to be funny..." she whimpered.

Robin was surprised again. He knew he and Bruce had secret identities and costumes and anyone else could, but it was still a little weird to him. He then shook his head and looked distantly. "You need to grow up..."

Batman looked straight ahead. Sweetheart put her mask back on. She then fell silent, not wanting to anger anyone. She had been taken from her father again, been told off and was going back to a place that was weird to her. Robin sighed, feeling a little guilty, but tried his best to hide it. Batman soon had them to Wayne Manor. He looked at them both. He then sent a text to Alfred to inform the man. Sweetheart, who was also tired had half fallen asleep, her head falling onto Dick's shoulder.

* * *

Alfred and Demi were home safe and sound. Demi was trying on her new clothes and wondering where Bruce was now and when he would be back. She felt she had formed a strong bond with him and hoped she could possibly reform herself. She didn't even seem to care or notice of the lack of electric outlets, she had seemed to have refrained herself from using such in her new surroundings.

Alfred was cleaning up a bit while cooking a late dinner as always and got the text. The text had said that Sara was being dropped off and then he and Robin would go and change back into Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson again.

"Dinner will be ready very soon." Alfred texted back and made sure Demi was still in her room so the guys could go back in their secret forms as innocent bystanders of Gotham City and not the protectors.

Demi was indeed in her room, and getting bored.

* * *

Batman parked up and then got out and came around to get Sweetheart.

Sweetheart yawned slightly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes showing tiredness. "Am I gonna be in twouble?" she asked, sleepily.

"Maybe,..." Robin said, quietly.

Sweetheart sniffled once. "O-Okay." she said, softly.

Batman took Sweetheart in and laid her down on the sofa, before dashing out of the window. Robin quickly and quitly went to his room to get changed. Sweetheart dozed on the sofa. She hadn't even noticed the way Robin had went.

After parking the Batmobile, Bruce made his way through the front door to keep up pretence. "Anybody home?!" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Alfred called back.

"Bruce?" Demi sounded nearly delighted that he was back as she laid on her bed in boredom.

Sweetheart blinked awake slowly and removed her mask. Her face was still painted, though it was smudged under her eyes.

Bruce gave a tiny smile at the replies he got. "We'll all meet into the kitchen!" he called. He then passed through the living room, stopping at the sofa Sara was on taking on a very parent like look. "Sara?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sara looked up at Bruce blinking her brown eyes. She looked down and bit her lip.

Bruce looked at her. "We'll talk after dinner, go up and have a wash and put on one of the new dresses," he said, so she would have something nice on for dinner. He then watched her go up and do as said. He could tell she knew that he she had been bad. He then went into the kitchen.


End file.
